YuGiOh Carols
by thegreatblsama
Summary: the Yu-Gi-Oh cast sing your favorite Christmas Carols! With a twist of course.... Tea bashing! First up, the Twelve Days of Battle City!
1. Default Chapter

BL: *singing Christmas carols*  
  
KD: *nudges BL* Hi everybody! Guess what we're going to do now.  
  
BL: We're gonna have all your favorite Yu-Gi-Oh people sing Christmas carols! YEAH!!!!!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh cast: WHAT?!  
  
BL: that's right!  
  
KD: of course, it'll have a little Yu-Gi-Oh twist to it, and we're going to try and see how many carols we can do before Christmas actually comes!  
  
BL: ^__^ Of course, we don't own anything.  
  
KD: so, a merry Christmas to all, and to all, enjoy the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Twelve Days of Battle City  
  
All: On the first day of Battle City, Kaiba gave to me, a duel disk with an entrance fee!  
  
Kaiba: I didn't charge you!  
  
All: Shut up Kaiba, we're just making up this song because BL and KD told us to!  
  
Kaiba: oh...fine, just because it's for KD.  
  
All: on the second day of Battle City,  
  
Joey: Mako gave to me, two rare cards,  
  
All: and a duel disk with an entrance fee!  
  
All: On the third day of Battle City,  
  
Yami: Malik gave to me, three rare hunters,  
  
Joey: two rare cards,  
  
All: and a duel disk with an entrance fee!  
  
All: On the fourth day of Battle City,  
  
Malik: I gave to them, a four - way duel,  
  
Yami: three rare hunters,  
  
Joey: two rare cards,  
  
All: and a duel disk with an entrance fee!  
  
All: on the fifth day of Battle City, Yami Bakura gave to us, FIVE DESTINY BOARD LETTERS!!!  
  
Malik: a four - way duel,  
  
Yami: three rare hunters,  
  
Joey: two rare cards,  
  
All: and a duel disk with an entrance fee!  
  
All: on the sixth day of Battle City,  
  
Finalists: Random Duelists gave to us, six locator cards,  
  
All: FIVE DESITNY BOARD LETTERS!  
  
Malik: a four - way duel,  
  
Yami: three rare hunters,  
  
Joey: two rare cards,  
  
All: and a duel disk with an entrance fee!  
  
All: on the seventh day of Battle City,  
  
Yami Bakura: Malik promised me, the seven Millennium Items,  
  
Finalists: six locator cards,  
  
All: FIVE DESTINY BOARD LETTERS!  
  
Malik: a four - way duel,  
  
Yami: three rare hunters,  
  
Joey: two rare cards,  
  
All: and a duel disk with an entrance fee!  
  
All: On the eighth day of Battle City,  
  
Kaiba: the standards gave to me, eight pathetic finalists, except for me of course.  
  
Yugi: but doesn't that make it seven?  
  
Kaiba: SHUT UP YUGI!  
  
Yami Bakura: seven Millennium items,  
  
Finalists: six locator cards,  
  
All: FIVE DESTINY BOARD LETTERS!  
  
Malik: a four - way duel,  
  
Yami: three rare hunters,  
  
Joey: two rare cards,  
  
All: and a duel disk with an entrance fee!  
  
All: on the ninth day of Battle City,  
  
Ryou: my Yami gave to me...nine broken bones....oww.  
  
Kaiba: eight pathetic finalists, 'cept me,  
  
Yami Bakura: seven Millennium items,  
  
Finalists: six locator cards,  
  
All: FIVE DESTINY BOARD LETTERS!  
  
Malik: a four - way duel,  
  
Yami: three rare hunters,  
  
Joey: two rare cards,  
  
All: and a duel disk with an entrance fee!  
  
All: on the tenth day of Battle City,  
  
Serenity: Tristan gave to me, ten stupid lies,  
  
Tristan: I didn't mean it....  
  
All: SHUT UP TRISTAN!  
  
Tristan: ;__;  
  
Ryou: nine broken bones....oww.  
  
Kaiba: eight pathetic finalists, 'cept me, duh!  
  
Yami Bakura: seven Millennium items,  
  
Finalists: six locator cards,  
  
All: FIVE DESTINY BOARD LETTERS!  
  
Malik: a four - way duel,  
  
Yami: three rare hunters,  
  
Joey: two rare cards,  
  
All: and a duel disk with an entrance fee!  
  
All: On the eleventh day of Battle City,  
  
Mokuba: my brother put us on, an eleven thousand dollar blimp,  
  
Joey: that's it! We've been riding some cheap blimp all this time?  
  
Mokuba: yeah, I thought it was more *looks at Kaiba who is giving him a stern look* oh yeah, cuz it goes with the song!  
  
Serenity: ten stupid lies,  
  
Ryou: nine..broken...bones..  
  
Kaiba: eight pathetic finalists, excluding me,  
  
Yami Bakura: seven Millennium items,  
  
Finalists: six locator cards,  
  
All: FIVE DESTINY BOARD LETTERS!  
  
Malik: a four - way duel,  
  
Yami: three rare hunters,  
  
Joey: two rare cards,  
  
All: and a duel disk with an entrance fee!  
  
All: on the twelfth day of Battle City,  
  
Tea: I gave to them, twelve friendship speeches!  
  
All: *glare at her*  
  
Malik: hurry and finish the song or BL will come back to haunt us all!  
  
Mokuba: eleven thousand dollar blimp,  
  
Serenity: ten stupid lies,  
  
Ryou: nine..broken bones..owies  
  
Kaiba: eight pathetic finalists, minus me,  
  
Yami Bakura: seven Millennium items,  
  
Finalists: six locator cards,  
  
All: FIVE DESTINY BOARD LETTERS!  
  
Malik: a four - way duel,  
  
Yami: three rare hunters,  
  
Joey: two rare cards,  
  
All: *saying really fast* andadueldiskwithanentrancefee! *look at Tea* LET'S GET HER! *chase her with sharp objects*  
  
Mokuba: *still singing* and the song ends with an angry mob! *waves* bye! ^__^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BL: for all you stupid people out there,  
  
KD: that was a parody of the Twelve Days of Christmas.  
  
BL: well, make sure you click on that little purple button on the bottom left corner of the screen, and review to us!  
  
KD: if you don't, then Santa will just have to bring you coal, coal, and more coal.  
  
BL: see ya soon! 


	2. Two Carols in One Chappy Yay!

BL: HIYA EVERYBODY!  
  
Ryou: where's KD?  
  
BL: working, so I'm gonna post up this chappy on my own.  
  
Kaiba: joy.  
  
BL: remember, we own nothing! Oh and two carols are going to be in this chapter yay!  
  
Ryou: -__-'''''  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami the Perfect Duelist  
  
Random Duelists: Yami the perfect duelist, he's so perfect that he's.....perfect! And if you ever saw him, you would say that he....CHEATS!  
  
Yami: what?  
  
Random Duelists: all of the other duelists, really hate him cause he's so perfect. We all really want to...bash his face with our fists!  
  
Yami Bakura: then one fine Battle City day, I went to him and said....YOU *bleeping* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* OFF!  
  
Yami: ?__?  
  
Random Duelists: then all the other duelists, bashed him over the head!  
  
Kaiba: with big sticks!  
  
Random Duelists: then Yami the perfect duelist, had to go to the hospital!  
  
Malik: HAHA!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BL: well, if you guys didn't figure it out yet, that was a parody of Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer.  
  
Yami: I feel unloved. ;__;  
  
BL: don't care! Let's get to our next song, which I have a feeling a lot of you will enjoy! *snicker*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kill the Tea  
  
Yugi: Bash the Tea over the head!  
  
All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kaiba: stab her in the chest with knives!  
  
All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yami Bakura: watch her blood spill on the floor!  
  
All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Joey: then burn her and piss on the ashes!  
  
All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Tea: but....but I thought that we were all friends! Friendship is the key to....  
  
Tristan: there she goes again on one of her friendship rants!  
  
Yami: LET'S GET HER!  
  
Tea: *screams*  
  
All: *chase her with knifes and pitchforks*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BL: *wipes tear* I love that one!  
  
Yami Bakura: as did I.  
  
All others (excluding Tea): *nod in agreement*  
  
Tea: ;___;  
  
BL: well, that was.....  
  
KD: *pops in for a second* a parody of Deck the Halls.  
  
BL: KD!! YOU'RE HERE!  
  
KD: but I gotta go! *to readers* Merry Christmas! *Poofs out*  
  
BL: well, you heard her, MERRY X - MAS! Oh and don't forget to review! Bye! *Waves* 


End file.
